Traditionally, drums have been mounted primarily to provide for ease of assembly, disassembly and adjustment, and little thought has been paid to the effect of the mounting on the sound quality of the drum. In recent years, attempts have been made to improve the sound quality of drums by utilizing various mounting techniques. The mounting of individual toms with a snare drum type stand provides an improved sound but yet is impractical for kits having large numbers of drums. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,980 and 4,252,047 show a mounting technique which has substantially improved the sound quality of drums. The contents of those two patents are herein incorporated by reference. In particular, the latter of the above mentioned patents is used to mount a floor tom while improving the sound quality. While this has resulted in increased sound quality, that device is not ideally suited to mounting larger, heavier floor toms. Also, that device yields results which are not optimum when the drum is played in an especially enthusiastic manner.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a floor tom stand which yields even more improved sound quality while at the same time provides a highly strong and stable stand for the heaviest of floor toms under the most extreme playing conditions. It is further an object of this invention to provide such a stand which is capable of fitting in conventional drum cases which may have already been purchased for the drum which is intended to be mounted. It is further an object of this invention to provide a stand which may be mounted to existing drums and which utilizes at least in part existing hardware for mounting purposes.